El Dios del Cielo: Gravity Zero
by ZeroKaien
Summary: Que pasaría si hay alguien mas poderoso que Sora apareciera pero esta persona vendrá a cambar la vida de todos, revelándose muchas verdades sobre la vida de Ikki, el verdadero proposito de los AT y el oigen de los Gravity Children ACLARACIONES: EL MANGA AIR GEAR EL PERTENECE A OH GREAT! ESTA FANFIC ESTA HECHO SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS SI NO COMO UNA FORMA DE ADMIRACION
1. Aparece el Dios del cielo: El Gravity 0

Trick 1: El regreso del Legendario Dios del Cielo, el Gravity Zero

*Han pasado 3 años desde que Itsuki "Cuervo" Minami venció a Sora Takeuchi en el Granscale Torneo, salvando el mundo, así Kogarasumaru se convirtió en el equipo más poderoso y dueños de la Torre Trophaeum, pero no se imaginaba Ikki que existía alguien más poderoso que Sora*

*En un laboratorio en el norte de Francia, dentro de un contenedor lleno de un líquido se encuentra el cuerpo de un chico de 18 años, el chico abre los ojos y se mueve, en un instante expulsa una gran cantidad de energía, destruyendo dicho contenedor*

?:- Tch…ese maldito Rinta no me dejo morir tranquilo, es lógico, después de todo soy el Gravity Zero, el genesis de los Gravity Children y del Brain Charger, además de ser el contenedor de la regalía del olimpo, la regalía madre. *Va y se ve a un espejo todo desnudo, su piel semi clara con una musculatura muy desarrollada, de rasgos jóvenes, cabello largo de color purpura oscuro, ojos ámbar y midiendo 2.3 metros* Lo único que le halago es que uso y regenero todo mi cuerpo devolviéndome mis poderes de Sky Rider, aunque cambio mis ojos verdes por ámbar y algunos rasgos de mi rostro –

*Después de eso, ve en un escritorio un disco con su nombre*

?:- ¿Un dis-co?...espera como sé que es esta cosa, ese Rinta sí que me hizo su juguete, quien diría que usaría a su hermano mayor para sus asquerosos experimentos, pero le agradezco al menos podré ver el rostro de mi hija Rika y a mi esposa Rina, espero que el estúpido de mi hermano menor me haya dado información importante de este tiempo, por lo visto han pasado muchos años desde que fallecí *Mirando el laboratorio deteriorado* -

*Va a la computadora, pone el disco y sale Rinta en la pantalla, Kaien se sienta en una silla subiendo los pies al tablero*

Rinta:- Hola, Kaien-niisan, mejor dicho, "Dios del Cielo"…. El Rey de Zeus del Sendero del Olimpo o mejor conocido como el proyecto Gravity Zero, Minami Kaien –

Kaien:- Cállate –

Rinta:- Si estás viendo esto, significa que fallecí y han pasado 18 años desde que te reconstruí después de que intentaste destruir la regalía del Olimpo y por supuesto destruirte, el gobierno decidió reconstruirte, fue difícil restaurar todo tu cuerpo, pero gracias a la biotecnología tardamos 5 años, pero han pasado muchas cosas, te deje en un estado de animación suspendida para que pudieras desarrollar todo tu cuerpo por completo desde tu piel hasta tus células y deje una computadora para que te transfiriera datos de todo ese tiempo, entre ellos; mis investigaciones, archivos mega clasificados de los gobiernos relacionados con el proyecto Gravity Zero, teorías mias, planos de inventos, entre otras cosas, sobre todo de los Air Treks o AT, como se conocen, el Toul Toul To y sobre la Torre Trophaeum, para acceder a la información solo haz el gesto que haces cuando piensas. Además de que te instale un sistema para agudizar tus sentidos, poder hablar varios idiomas, interactuar con los animales, ver los recuerdos de los demás y entre otras cosillas -

Kaien:- Vaya, como siempre te excediste con mi cuerpo–

Rinta:- Puedes decirme papi, si quieres –

Kaien:- Vete a la mierda, eres mi hermano menor no mi padre, conoce tu lugar

Rinta:- Además de darte conocimientos de ciencias, nuevas teorías, tecnología actual, su uso y aplicación, información de la historia, avances científicos, económicos, sociales entre cosas muy importantes, y sobre todo como es la sociedad actual y como son los jóvenes actualmente, estereotipos, vocabulario y conductas, ahora eres un hombre de 44 años en el cuerpo de un joven de 18 años, tendrás la vitalidad de esa edad y la fuerza de 3 hombres súper fuertes –

Kaien:- Genial, soy un anciano en el cuerpo de un joven… Oye, ¿porque dije eso? –

Rinta:- Supongo que querrás saber de tus hijos y de Rina –

Kaien:- Si… ¿cómo que hijos?, yo solo tengo a una hija llamada Rika –

Rinta:- Sé que te sorprendiste, así como oíste, tienes un segundo hijo, después de que murieras, cuando hicieron el amor antes de que fueras a la torre Trophaeum, Rina quedo embarazada de Itsuki, más conocido como Ikki o cuervo, el Rey del cielo, tu hija Rika ha crecido como una bella mujer conocida como la reina de las espinas y espera un hijo e hijas que son Gravity Children de 3° generación –

Kaien:- No me lo esperaba…. ¡¿qué?! , una tercera generación…esos bastardos –

Rinta:- Sobre Rina, ella perdió un brazo al tratar de seguirte, actualmente es una gran empresaria en Estados Unidos y Japón –

Kaien empieza a llorar:- Rina, lo siento…perdóname

Rinta:- Has tu gesto para que sepas todo lo que paso –

Kaien:- A mí no me das ordenas, pero gracias por la información –

Rinta:- Otra cosa deje a un cyborg para que te guie tiene mis aspecto excepto que se ve mayor y… -

*Pasa el robot, como dice es idéntico a Rinta pero mayor y…*

Rinta:-…Tiene un bigote grande –

Kaien lo mira y suspira:- Te dije muchas veces que nunca te quedaría el bigote y no me equivoque –

Rinta con un tono triste:- Lo siento hermano, por no recibirte después de tantos años, siempre espere verte para platicar y ser una familia de nuevo, adiós y cuídate en este mundo –

Kaien triste:- Tambien te extrañare, hasta pronto –

Robot:- Me presento soy Rint, seré tu padre –

*Kaien le suelta una patada al robot*

Kaien:- Te dije que conocieras tu lugar

Rinta:- Por cierto te instale un programa donde tienes conocimientos de arte marciales como: Jiujitsu, Jiujitsu Brasileño, Kenpo chino, Box, Capoeira y Muay Thai

*Termina la grabación*

Kaien:- Bien, lo primero; ropa, zapatos, Air Treks, comida y dinero

Rint:- No hay problema, sígueme –

Kaien:- Está bien, Rint –

*Van a otra habitación*

Rint:- Bien, aqui tienes ropa, zapatos, AT -

*Kaien viste (con ropa interior excepto camisa blanca) , una chaqueta de cuero con fondo de algodón de color azul neón oscuro sin mangas con gorro que tiene unas correas con hebillas para sostenerlo, en las parte de la espalda trae unas alas con dos espadas encrucijadas de blanco fosforescente y en el gorro trae unos ojos de león de color verde xenón, la chaqueta la trae desabrochada, pantalones estilo chino de color negro con estampados de León a los lados color blanco fluorescente, muñequeras de cuero negro, zapatillas chinas y lentes que cambian sus vidrios a lentes de sol de color negro y un morral*

Kaien:- ¿Que hay en el morral?

Rint:- Ve por tu mismo

*Kaien abre su morral y ve que son unos Air Treks con la imagen de un león alado*

Kaien:- ¿Unos simples AT?

Rint:- No, son unos AT modificados que tienen cargado tu ADN –

Kaien:- ¿Mi ADN? –

Rint:- Sí, con estos podrás materializar la regalía del Olimpo –

Kaien enojado:- Eso nunca pasara, *levanta al robot del cuello con una mano* te queda claro, -

Rint:- S-si –

*Kaien lo suelta*

Kaien:- Pero gracias por la información, ahora necesito dinero –

Rint le da una tarjeta:- Sobre eso, toma –

Kaien:- ¿Qué es esto?

Rint:- Una tarjeta de crédito, recuerdas tu idea de Air Treks que tuvieran la capacidad de tener giros de 360° en las ruedas -

Kaien:- Si, pero el prototipo era difícil de manejar para las personas y era débil en el impulso de salto -

Rint:- Bueno, tu hermano los mejoro y los vendió a una compañía, así que el 70% de las acciones son tuyas –

Kaien:- Ya veo, pero al menos tengo dinero –

Rint:- Sobre la comida, hay un pueblo debajo de esta montaña –

Kaien:- Ok, pero antes cuales el mecanismo para activar mi regalía –

Rint:- No que no la activarías

Kaien:- No la activare pero es información necesaria –

Rint:- Entiendo, bueno el mecanismo es que actives tu Air Gear y digas- "sistema activado: Regalia génesis, Gran Regalia del Olimpo –

Kaien:- Ya veo –

*Kaien se quita sus zapatillas y pone los AT*:-Bueno tengo hambre, vamos a bajar de la montaña

Rint:- Ok, pero antes te doy esta maleta –

Kaien:-¿Qué contiene?

Rint:- Tu pasaporte, tu acta de nacimiento, llaves de un carro, un traje, entre otras cosas –

*Kaien ve que en la maleta esta:

Su pasaporte con su nombre original, acta de nacimiento, su título de la secundaria, un título de una carrera en derecho, llaves de un carro, llaves de una casa, 400, 000 euros, un mp3 con audífonos, un celular con auriculares, un reloj color negro fosforescente, un traje de oficinista de su talla, lentes de sol de color negro, lentes de sol deportivos con visión nocturna y térmica de color azul con cristal claro y oscuro intercambiable, un emblema de un león blanco alado, guantes de cuero azul oscuro, una máscara que le protege la nariz, las ojeras, la boca y cuello, que en la parte trasera tiene broches de color azul oscuro y una pañoleta azul neón con la silueta de un león de color negro*

*Kaien guarda en la maleta su morral con sus zapatillas*:- Bien sube a mi espalda –

Rint:- ¿Para qué?

Kaien:- ¿Como que para qué? , para bajar la montaña –

Rint:- Está bien –

*Rint toma la mochila y se sube en la espalda de Kaien*

Kaien:- Vamonos

*Kaien da un salto de 5 m. y empieza a patinar en el aire, va bajando la montaña a una velocidad de 90 km/h*

Kaien:- Yahoo, wow, ya había pasado tiempo desde que patine de esta manera, me siento vivo de nuevo-

Rint:- Estás loco, viajar en el aire a esta velocidad –

Kaien:- Bien, voy a viajar en el suelo ya casi llegamos a la entrada del pueblo-

*Kaien desciende y patina un par de metros hasta que llegan al pueblo y van a un restaurante que tiene mesas afuera. Llegan y se sientan, toman la carta del menú y llega una linda mesera*

Mesara:- Buenos días

Se activa el programa de idiomas:- Buenos días

Mesara:- ¿Qué les sirvo?

Kaien:- Me da un Confit de canard y una botella de vino tinto –

Mesara:- Si y su…-

Kaien:- Tío, mi tío

Rint:- Dile que me dé… un Boeuf bourguignon

Kaien:- Dice mi tío que le dé un Boeuf bourguignon

Mesera:- Enseguida –

Rint:- ¿Y qué vas a hacer, "sobrino"?

Kaien:-Regresare a Japón para matar a Sora y a Nike, no me imagine que esos niños serian un verdadero problema y si los dejan salir de seguro intentaran una cosa peor, además quiero ver a mi esposa Rina y a mis hijos –

Rint:- Ya veo, bueno es lo más lejos que estaré contigo, me autodestruiré en el laboratorio una vez que te deje en el Aeropuerto –

Kaien:- Ese Rinta…bien terminando de comer me iré al Aeropuerto-

*Empiezan a comer y a beber vino, cuando terminan*

Mesera:- Su cuenta-

*Le entrega una charolita con una nota que era la cuenta, el total: 2600 €. Kaien toma del portafolio y le da para pagar la cuenta*

Kaien:- Bien, nos vamos al Aeropuerto –

Rint:- Si –

*De pronto llegan un grupo de Storm Riders con chamarras de negro con un estampado de 5 pares de alas y una lanza en medio con cascos con alas y AT de color negro*

Mesera:- Esos tipos de nuevo –

Rint:- Disculpe señorita, ¿Quiénes son esos tipos? –

Mesera:- Como veo que no son de por aquí les diré, son los Anges Prédateurs, un grupo de Storm Riders que siempre buscan pelea con todo aquel dueño de AT, su ambición es ir a Japón para obtener una cosa llamada Regalía, son famosos por dar nombre a nuestro pueblo, ellos participaron en el Gran Scale hace 3 años, perdiendo contra Kogarasumaru en los cuartos de finales, por eso el alcalde los nombro héroes, pero ellos abusan de ese título para sacarnos dinero y asaltar a los turistas, el alcalde les tiene tanto miedo que no hace nada para detenerlos –

Rint:- Vaya chicos, sí que son problemáticos –

Kaien:- Si, que lo son –

*Mesera ve que Kaien trae AT*

Mesera:- ¡KYA!, ¿qué hace con esas cosas aquí?, por favor quíteselos

Kaien:- ¿Por qué?

Mesera:- Porque lo ven con esos y lo van a retar a una lucha

Kaien:- Vaya, que gente tan cobarde… creo que serán una buena práctica, después de tanto tiempo de haber dormido –

*Kaien se levanta y camina hacia ellos*

Mesera:- Deténgase, por favor –

Rint detiene a la mesera:- Déjelo, él sabrá manejar la situación

*Camina hacia ellos mientras amenazan a unas linda chicas*

Rider:- Vamos muñeca, sal conmigo y no te hare daño –

Rider 2:- Hazle caso al jefe, pequeña -

Kaien:- No deberías estar molestando a unas lindas chicas –

Rider 3:- ¿Quién…?

*De pronto desaparece y también las chicas, pero aparecen en el restaurante*

Kaien:- Aquí estarán bien, no se muevan de aquí –

Chica 1:- Gracias –

Chica 2:- Entendido y gracias

Kaien:- Tío, cuídalas

Rint:- Si –

Kaien regresa a donde están los anges prédateurs:- Bien, chicos que les parece una carrera Clase-A –

Rider líder:- ¿Dices Clase-A?

Kaien:- ¿Qué?, no me digan que el equipo famoso de este pueblo solo son principiantes de nivel F

Rider 4:- No digas estupideces, nosotros participamos en el Grand Scale –

Rider líder:- Está bien, cálmate, podemos con ese reto

Kaien:- Pero con una condición. Si gano, dejan de atormentar este pueblo, se disuelve su equipo, devuelven el dinero que han quitado y se ponen a trabajar, pero si ganan, les doy 300,000 €, ¿les parece? -

Rider líder:- Acepto –

Kaien:- Esta guerra de partes Clase – A será diferente, el primero que llegue a la torre de la iglesia * señalando una iglesia que está 20 m de donde están, pero en el camino hay muchas casas y otras cosas* y ponga su emblema en la punta, gana. Les queda claro –

Anges Prédateurs:- Entendido –

Kaien:- Para más fácil, les daré 10 segundos de ventaja –

Rider 5:- ¡¿Qué?! , eres un hijo…-

Rider 4:- Espera esta es una buena oportunidad –

Rider 3:- Si, tienes razón -

Rint con un megáfono:-**¡AHORA LA GUERRA DE PARTES CLASE: SUB-A DE 5 VS 1 ENTRE ANGES PRÉDATEURS Y "EL LEÓN", COMIENZA! **–

*Kaien saca su emblema al igual que el líder, y este se lo da a un pantera*

Rint:- **¡LISTOS…AHORA! **–

*Los anges prédateurs empiezan a correr por las calles mientras Kaien espera parado. Pasan los 10 segundos y Kaien acelera a máxima velocidad*

Mesera sorprendida:- Es muy veloz –

Rint:- Si lo sé –

Chica 1:- ¿Estará bien que sea 5 vs 1?

Chica 2:- Deberíamos ayudar

Rint:- No se preocupen el estará bien

*Mientras en el calle hace contacto con 2 anges prédateurs*

Kaien:- GAIA ROAD:DAIYAMONDO SHĪRUDO (Escudo Diamante)

* Kaien utiliza esa técnica provocando unas ondas para que los Storm Riders queden paralizados pero con pequeños diamantes incrustados en sus At y en su piel, corre con más velocidad y los revisa pero no tienen nada *

*Mientras en el centro*

Rider 4:- Jefe, ya cayeron 2

Rider líder:- No importa, protege al pantera

Rider 4:- Si jefe

Rider 2:- No lo defraudaremos

Rider:- Separémonos y usemos la estrategia bandido veloz

Rider 4 y 2:- Si jefe –

*Se separan pero en distancias cortas mientras se lanzan su emblema, Kaien activa su visión aguda*

Rider líder:- Ya casi llegamos a la iglesia, terminen la formación -

Rider 2 y 4:- Si –

*Despues de eso se separan y van por caminos distintos*

Kaien:- Perdería tiempo si voy uno por uno y se quién es la pantera, así que… OLYMPUS ROAD: SEN KAGAMI NO JŌZAN (Multiplicación de los mil espejos)

*Kaien se divide en tres y va atacar a los dos anges prédateurs*

Kaien contra el Rider 2:- KIBA DENKI (Colmillo Eléctrico)

Kaien contra el Rider 4:- SAME NO KIBA (Colmillo de Tiburón)

Kaien:- Entonces es como pensaba, estos tramposos-

*Los clones de Kaien desaparecen*

*Rider líder llega a la torre más alta de la iglesia*:- Al fin, ganamos 300,000 €

Kaien:- ¿Seguro?

*Rider líder se queda boca abierto*

Kaien:- Su estrategia es una porquería, usar un anzuelo como el intercambio de un emblema falso, cuando tú eras la pantera desde el principio, debo de admitir que aunque es una estrategia muy sucia, pero eficaz *Kaien va a pegar su emblema de León blanco* esto se acabó–

Rider líder:- Eso crees tú –

*El líder lanza el emblema mientras sonríe cínicamente*

Kaien:- Por cierto usar a un sexto elemento, eso sí que no es gracioso, así que lo noquee allá abajo –

*Kaien pega su emblema y atrapa el emblema de sus adversarios*

*Rint usa unos binoculares y con un megáfono*:- **¡El ganador es:… "el León"!**

*Al oír eso la gente grita emoción, mientras el los trae cargando en sus hombros, después de eso van a su base por el dinero y lo entregan mientras están tristes*

Kaien:- Ahora le pediré otra cosa –

Rider líder:- ¿Otra cosa?, no es poco que nos hayas humillado –

Kaien:- No –

*Los anges prédateurs enojados y temerosos*

Kaien:- Se disuelven los anges prédateurs, pero quiero que ustedes trabajen duro y sean los Chavalier de Borgtagores, hagan que el pueblo se sientan orgullosos de ustedes y no que les teman, protejan al pueblo, los veo en el Gran Scale, buena suerte. Y cuando estén listos y tengan el 50% del dinero de los boletos, llámenme *Les lanza una tarjeta con su número de celular -

*Los anges prédateurs empiezan a llorar*:- Si, señor –

*Aparece el alcade*:- Gracias, muchas gracias por todo –

Kaien:- Usted es la basura que se llama alcalde –

*El alcalde está temblando por la presencia de Kaien, y este le suelta un upper*

Kaien:- Eso es por ser un asco, a partir de ahora siempre vivan con tranquilidad y unión, les recomiendo que cambien de líder -

Chica 1:- Gracias –

Chica 2:- Gracias, pero ahora, ¿a dónde iras?

Kaien:- Iré a Japón a buscar a mi familia –

Chica 1:- Ya veo, espero que encuentres a tu familia

Kaien:- Gracias.

*El líder de los anges prédateurs le da una tarjeta con el número de su casa*:- Tome y buen viaje –

Kaien:- Entendido y gracias. Por cierto tomen *Les da 20000 €* para reparar sus AT, díganles que ajusten el motor y que sus ruedas sean de un calibre mayor, así podrán ser más veloces, entrenen –

Anges Prédateurs:- Si, maestro –

Mesera:- ¿A quién debemos de agradecer?

Kaien:- Solo díganme León. Bien me voy a Japón –

Rint:- Por cierto, era broma, iré contigo a Japón, después de todo soy tu guardián

Kaien:- Si, como sea

*La gente se emociona mucho, Rint llama a un taxi, él y Kaien lo aborda para ir al Aeropuerto*

_*__**EL VIAJE COMIENZA, EL REGRESO DEL DIOS DEL CIELO A JAPÓN, CON LA SOMBRA DEL ASESINATO EN EL ***_


	2. El cielo del hogar, El León Ruge

Capítulo 2: El cielo del hogar, El León Ruge

*Han pasado 2 días desde que Kaien despertó…*

*Llega a un avión de Francia a Japón a las 9 hrs.*

Rint:- Vaya al fin llegamos casi 10 hrs de viaje –

*Kaien y Rint bajan del avión*

Kaien:-¿Dónde viven mis hijos?

Rint:-En un barrio de la cuidad en el este, exactamente en tu antigua casa

Kaien:- Ya veo –

Rint:- No pensaras ir a verlos, ¿verdad?

Kaien:- Que más quisiera abrazar a mi hija Rika, a mi hijo Itsuki y a mis demás hijas, pero, crees que me creerán si voy y les digo:- Soy su padre- en la condición que estoy *refiriéndose a su cuerpo*, no lo creo, por ahora cuidare y velare por ellos desde las sombras, además no merezco llamarme padre cuando los deje solos –

Rint:- Kaien….-

Kaien:- ¿Dónde viviré?

Rint:- Rinta te dejó un departamento en el Tokio Hall, unos de los edificios más importantes de Tokio, actualmente –

Kaien:- Ok –

Rint:- Por cierto, mañana tienes una reunión con los dirigentes de los Roller Ball AT-

Kaien:- ¿A qué hora?

Rint:- A las 10hrs.

Kaien:- Bien, saldré en la tarde y regreso a media noche –

Rint:- Está bien –

*Kaien y Rint salen del aeropuerto y van al Tokio Hall*

Rint:- Buenos días –

Recepcionista:- Buenos días –

Rint:- Tenemos un departamento a nombre de Kaien Minami –

Recepcionista:- Deje checo *Busca en la computadora* si, aquí está, su departamento es el 312 *Le da dos llaves*

Kaien:- Gracias –

Recepcionista:- Llamare a un botones –

Kaien:- No es necesario, no traemos casi equipaje

Rint:- Gracias –

*Se dirigen al elevador, suben y van a su apartamento, abren, se quitan los zapatos y toman sus habitaciones, Kaien se quita la maleta y la deja en su habitación*

Kaien:- Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, volví a casa –

Rint:- Saldrás, ¿verdad?

Kaien con una leve sonrisa:- Por supuesto, después de todo soy apodado el "Dios del Cielo", quiero practicar lo más que pueda para no perder mi estilo –

Rint:- Tienes razón, mañana te inscribo en un GYM y te consigo un local cerca del apartamento para que entrenes tus artes marciales y tu AT Style –

Kaien:- Gracias, te iba a pedir eso –

*Pasan las horas, ya en el ocaso, Kaien viste su ropa de Storm Rider:

Una chaqueta de cuero con fondo de algodón de color azul neón oscuro de manga larga con gorro que tiene unas correas con hebillas para sostenerlo, en las parte de la espalda trae unas alas con dos espadas encrucijadas de blanco fosforescente y en el gorro trae unos ojos de león de color verde xenón sin camisa

Pantalones estilo chino de color negro con estampados de León a los lados color blanco fluorescente

Guantes de cuero azul oscuro

Una máscara que le protege la nariz, las ojeras, la boca y cuello, que en la parte trasera tiene broches de color azul oscuro

Una pañoleta azul neón con la silueta de un león de color negro

Un mp3 con audífonos

Un celular que guarda en un bolsillo-riñonera con las cintas de acero que está sujeta y pegada a la cintura

Un reloj de color negro fosforescente

Lentes de sol deportivos con visión nocturna y térmica de color azul con cristal claro y oscuro intercambiable

Un emblema de un león blanco alado colgando de una cadena como collar

Sus AT modificados*

*Ata correctamente sus AT, guarda su mp3 en una bolsa chica que tiene su riñonera y reproduce la canción de Fly de Epik High, se pone los audífonos, también guarda sus llaves en el bolsillo, ajusta sus guantes, ajusta la correa del su reloj, ajusta su lentes con cristales claros y sujeta las correas del gorro *

Kaien:- Vuelvo a las 12 de la noche –

Rint:- Que te diviertas –

*Abre la ventana del balcón, salta la vacío y cas del suelo empieza a patinar*

Kaien:- Genial, esto es vida –

*Va paseando entre los edificios, Kaien se emociona al sentir de nuevo la brisa en su rostro, en ese momento va paseando Mikan*

Mikan:- ¿Quién es ese bastado que patina desde esa altura?

*Kaien desciende sobre unos cables, Mikan lo empieza a seguir, para asombro de ella ve cómo puede hacer acrobacias difíciles con gran maestría*

Mikan:- Increible, este tipo debe estar por lo menos al nivel de Ringo –

*Pero para sorpresa de esta hace un doble salto de estrella fugaz, elevándose, una vuelta de carro y haciendo un tornillo, todo en el aire, para caer en el suelo a 50 m delante de ella y seguir acelerando*

Mikan:- Este tipo está loco, ¿Cómo demonios puede hacer tales acrobacias en el aire?, ni siquiera Rika-nee, Ringo, Ume o yo, podemos hacer acrobacias tan radicales, podría decirse que ni siquiera Ikki tiene tal nivel. Debo de contarles a todas en casa –

*Mikan se dirige a su casa*

Kaien:- Ara, al fin me dejo de seguir, ciertamente es un dolor en el trasero que te sigan, bien en lo que estaba -

*Kaien seguía paseando hasta que llega a una tienda de accesorios de AT*

Señora:-¿Eres nuevo en esto de los AT? –

Kaien:- Podría decirse que no tanto -

*Aparece un anciano*

Anciano:- ¿Qué pasa?-

Señora:- Nada maestro solo que apareció este tipo que no había visto por aqui –

*El anciano ve a Kaien y se queda asombrado*

Kaien:- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a otros Storm Riders?

Señora:- En el parque del centro de la ciudad –

Kaien:- Gracias, por cierto…tanto tiempo sin vernos anciano –

*Kaien da un salto d va viajando sobre la catenaria del tren en dirección hacia el centro*

Maestro:_*Es imposible que sea el… debería de estar muerto, pero si hablamos que él es el hermano de Minami Rinta posiblemente si es el….pero ha cambiado*_

Señora:- ¿Pasa algo?, maestro

Maestro:- Si, el me recordó a alguien…que vi en internet, se dice que venció a un equipo de 5 el solo en Francia –

Señora se impresiona:- ¡¿Qué?! , ¿En serio?

Maestro:- Si _*El verdadero rey ha vuelto*_

*Llega al parque y encuentra a muchos Storm Riders*

Kaien se sienta en una banca y guarda sus audífonos: _ Vaya no sabía que se habían vuelto tan populares los AT_

*Entre ellos había una chica de cabello algo largo de color rosa, vestido blanco con rayas verdes y unos Air Treks que le llegaban a los muslos de color negro con rayas blancas y filma con una cámara de video*

Rider 1:- Pero miren si es Simca, la golondrina –

Rider 2:- Hola primor –

Rider 3:- ¿Qué haces?, ¿eres idiota?, es una de las chicas del "Cuervo" -

Rider 2:- ¿El líder de Kogarasumaru?

Rider 3:- Si –

*Simca sigue filmando con su cámara ignorando eso*

Rider 3:- Tienes suerte, crio –

Rider 2:- Tienes razón

* De pronto llega un chico de cabellos rubio con una chaqueta negra de cuero, gorro color beish, pantalones de cuero negro con Air Treks tomado de la mano de una chica con el cabello un poco largo de color negro, ojos cafes, chaqueta de cuero y short negro *

Rider 3:- Es...el Rey de las Flamas, Stealth y su novia, Girl Steatlh

Rider 2:- Wow, no pensé en verlo en persona

*Seguían patinando hasta que Adachi ve a Simca*

Adachi:- Kazu-san, mira si es Simca-san

Kazu:- Es verdad, vamos a saludarla –

*Van a donde esta Simca*

Kazu:- Hey –

Adachi:- Hola, Simca-san

Simca:- Hola, ¿cómo les va?, Kazu-kun, Adachi-san, tanto tiempo sin vernos, ya casi un año

Adachi:- Si, tienes razón, pero, ¿Qué haces en la cuidad?, pensé que estarías en Francia

Simca:- Ya fui a Francia y termine mi reportaje, así que me tomare 1 año de descanso

Kazu:- Que bueno que descanses, te esfuerzas mucho

Simca:- Si, y cuéntenme, ¿Cómo va su relación?

Kazu sonrojado:- Bien, es la chica perfecta para mí –

Adachi se sonroja:- N-no digas eso *Dandole un golpe*

Kazu:- Auch, eso dolio –

Adachi:- L-lo siento –

*Simca ríe ligeramente*

Kazu:- Ya llevamos 2 años como novios y todavía te sonrojas cuando hablo de nosotros –

Adachi:- Tu igual –

Simca:- Me alegra que su relación vaya bien, por cierto, ¿Dónde está cuervo? –

Kazu:- Está entrenando en la torre Trophaeum, dijo que debía de entrenar como un Gravity Children si quería seguir siendo el rey del cielo –

Adachi:- Ikki-san, ha estado entrenando desde hace año y medio muy duro, al punto de que casi no lo vemos –

Simca:- Ya veo, ¿y quien supervisa su entrenamiento? –

Adachi:- Kururu-san y Falgo-san

Simca:- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?! ¡¿KURURU ESTA CON CUERVO?! ¡¿Y qué paso con Ringo?!

Kazu:- Le digo o le dices –

Adachi:- Mejor le decimos –

Kazu-Adachi:- Terminaron hace año y medio año –

Simca:- ¡¿Qué?!

Adachi:- Hace año y medio, cuando Ikki-san decidió entrenar en la Torre, a ninguna de las hermanas Nomiyama les pareció la idea, en especial a Ringo, le dijo que era una estupidez y una locura… –

Kazu:- Él dijo estaba decidido y que ninguna de ellas lo detendría, Rika-neesan trato de persuadirlo pero no funciono, así que se tuvo que enfrentar a Ume-chan, Mikan-san y a Ringo-san. Esa batalla fue un cubo de 3 vs 1…

Adachi:- Ikki derroto con suma facilidad a Ume-chan y a Mikan-san, incluso en su modo Gravity Chlidren…-

Kazu:- La quedo peor fue Ringo, uso su lado de Crazy Apple y su modo Gravity, aun así Ikki le dio una verdadera paliza y la destrozo con su Devastación de la Tormenta, quedo discapacitada durante casi 5 meses, él le dijo que eso fue por lo que te hizo hace tiempo –

Simca impactada:- Cuervo… –

Adachi:- Un día después de la batalla se fue de su casa de nuevo, le dijo a Rika-san que no las podía verlas a la cara después de dejarlas en un pésimo estado, en especial a Ringo. Por supuesto Rika-san le dio una bofetada por huir y dejar a su familia de nuevo, pero Ikki le digo que incluso si ella hubiera entrado a la batalla hubiera sido el mismo resultado y podría a ver quedado casi como Ringo…Rika-san, no lo creía, además él le recrimino que cuando se fue la primera vez, no lo detuvo o le dijo adiós, que cual era diferencia en ese momento. Ella sabía que era verdad pero que ahora quería estar con toda su familia…-

Kazu:- Le digo que cuando dejo la casa por primera vez dejo de ser un miembro de la familia Noyamano, le pidió que no lo buscaran, que no quería saber nada de ninguna de ellas y que si lo hacían les pediría que se fueran, y que tal vez no volvería a verlas. Yo estuve ese día junto con, Agito Buccha, Orca-kun y Onigiri, ese día llovió como las lágrimas que caían de las mejillas de Rika-nee, Mikan-san y Ume-chan mientras lo veían partir, Ringo-san lo vio partir desde su ventana, se oyó como lloraba de tristeza, incluso Ikki lloro pero no se notaba por la lluvia, ese día de lluvia Agito e Ikki dejaron la casa y se fueron a vivir al Tool Toul To, por supuesto fueron aceptados, Ikki vio Hako, la sintonizadora de Sora y le soltó un puñetazo, derribándola, diciéndole que eso fue por la gran estupidez de robarle el núcleo de la regalia del cielo a Kururu por sentirse inferior a ella, que si fuera por el la mataba en ese momento, pero que no lo haría, por que la había perdonado pero que si le hacía daño a Kururu o a alguien del Tool Toul To, la mataría de verdad, por supuesto esa chica quedo horrorizada, después de instalarse se fue a entrenar, desde ese día Kururu y los chicas del Tool supervisan su entrenamiento, tres meses después, Falgo-san se enteró de eso y por medio de un holograma empezó también a supervisar el entrenamiento de Ikki –

Simca:- Ya veo, no sabía que había pasado tantas cosas entre cuervo y las hermanas Noyamano, pero Ringo, ¿sigue siendo su sintonizadora?

Adachi:- No, según Kururu-san, dice que Ikki rompió la sincronización al momento de romper su conexión y no querer saber nada de ella –

Simca:- ¿Entonces quién es su sintonizadora?

Adachi:- Kururu-san, pero dice ella que solo puede hacer la sintonización al 45%, ella y cuervo saben que estas aquí, me dijo que si te veía, te dijera que fueras al Tool Toul To, para que comprobaras si eres compartible con Ikki-san –

Simca nerviosa:-¿Y-y-yo? –

Adachi:- Si, Simca-san, Hako-san se ofreció pero Ikki-san la rechazo diciéndole que ella era la culpable de todo lo que paso hace 2 años –

Simca:- Perdona la pregunta, pero, ¿cuándo terminaron?

*Adachi empieza a llorar*

Kazu:- Yo le digo. Tres meses después de que Ikki y Agito se fueran a vivir al Tool Toul To, un día fui a la casa de Ringo y de las chicas por las cosas restantes de Ikki, debido a que Falgo-san no lo dejaba, me pidió que fuera, además me dio 4000 ¥ por el favor.

_Flash back _

_*Kazu fue a la casa de la chicas y toco*_

_*Le abre Mikan que tenía los ojos rojos*:- Kazuma, ¿Qué quieres? –_

_Kazu:- Buenas tardes, vine por las cosas restantes de Ikki –_

_Mikan:- ¿Por qué no vino él?_

_Kazu:- No puede, está entrenando en la Torre –_

_Mikan con una mirada de tristeza:- Ya veo, pasa, quítate los zapatos –_

_:- Al entrar a la casa sentí una gran aura de tristeza como si todo lo bueno se hubiera ido, la única que deslumbraba alegría era Rika-neesan, supongo que era por él bebe que esperaba, pero su mirada reflejaba tristeza –_

_Rika:- Kazu-kun, ¿cómo estás? –_

_Kazu:- Bien, gracias Rika-neesan –_

_Rika:- ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?_

_Kazu:- Vine por el resto de las cosas de Ikki_

_Rika con un tono triste:- Ah, por eso, su habitación es la 3° a la izquierda –_

_:-En el camino vi a Ume-chan pero muy triste, creo que era la más afectada por la partida de Ikki –_

_Ringo ve a Kazuma mientras se apoya en muletas:- Kazu, ¿Qué haces aqui? –_

_Kazu:- Vine por las cosas de Ikki –_

_Ringo enojada:- ¿Y por qué no vino el cobarde de Itsuki?_

_Kazu nervioso:- P-por qué él está entrenando -_

_Ringo con tristeza:- Ya veo, adelante –_

_:- Pase al cuarto, era el único lugar donde estaba todo igual, excepto por que había 3 camas de suelo_

_Kazu:- ¿Qué hace esto aquí?_

_Ringo enojada:- No es de tu incumbencia, toma sus cosas y vete, por favor_

_:- Tome las cosas de Ikki en un morral que me dio y cuando me iba…_

_Rika:- Toma *le da un bento* es su platillo favorito, dile que venga a visitarnos_

_Kazu:- Si –_

_Mikan:- Toma *Le da unas pesas para el cuerpo* dile que no se le olvide fortalecer su cuerpo_

_Ume:- Toma *Es una marioneta de Ikki* dile que… *mientras solloza*…que lo extraño *Ume rompe en llanto*_

_Ringo:- Toma *Le da una carta* dile que la lea antes de romperla, por favor *Sonríe mientras caen lágrimas de sus mejillas*_

_Kazu:- Si, me retiro, gracias por su amabilidad *Se inclina* -_

_:- Después de eso, fui a verlo cuando termina su entrenamiento –_

_Kazu:- Volví – _

_*Kazu le entrega sus cosas y las cosas que le mandaron las chicas*_

_Ikki:- Ese olor, es algo que fue cocinada por Rika-nee, ¿verdad?_

_Kazu:- Si, me dijo que las fueras a visitar-_

_Ikki:- Comételo, sabe realmente delicioso –_

_Kazu:-Pero….Ikki… –_

_Ikki:- Solo…hazlo –_

_*Kazu comía el bento de Rika, mientras él también comía un bento hecho por las Tool Toul To *_

_Kazu:- Tienes razón, pero… era para ti –_

_Ikki:- Lo sé, pero quiero romper las conexiones con mis hermanas, si hubiera recibido la comida hubiera enlazado más mi relaciones con ellas –_

_Kazu:- Ikki…esto te lo envía Mikan-san *Le da las pesas*-_

_Ikki:- Mikan-nee…Kazu…quédatelas, te ayudaran –_

_Kazu:- Pero…está bien, esto te lo envía Ume-chan *Le da el muñeco* -_

_Ikki:- Ume-chan *De pronto cae una nota* Kazu lee la nota -_

_Kazu:- Si, dice:- Ikki-san, te extraño vuelve a casa –_

_Ikki:- Kazu, ese muñeco déjalo en mi cuarto, en un cajón de color negro, ciérralo y deja la llave en un lugar donde no la encuentre pero donde esté segura, por favor – _

_Kazu:- Si, está bien –_

_*Kazu va a la habitación, ve un armario, el cajón y cuando lo abre ve una caja, la caja tiene fotos de él y sus hermanas de niños, fotos de vacaciones, entre otras cosas, mete con el muñeco y cierra el cajón con llave, la llave la oculta en un cajón de con fondo doble que estaba escondido dentro el armario –_

_*Cuando vuelve ve como rompe en pedazos la nota de Ume mientras llora*_

_Kazu:- Por último, una carta de Ringo-san, la leeré –_

_Ikki:- Kazu, gracias…y perdona las molestias –_

_Kazu:- ¿Qué dices?, si somos amigos_

_Kazu:-"Hola, si estás leyendo esto significa que aún nos consideras tu familia, sé que no te tratamos de la mejor manera y yo me equivoque al hacerle eso a Simca, pero sabes Mikan en cada cena come lo suyo, cuando quiere comer más se retira y se pone a jugar con su consola vieja, si pierde empieza a llorar diciendo tu nombre y pidiendo perdón por ser la peor hermana del mundo, Ume-chan, se la pasa en tu habitación llorando y diciendo que eres un tonto y que nosotras somos una blandengues por que no te pudimos detener, Rika-nee trata de estar feliz por su bebe, es la más fuerte de todas, pero, ella llora mientras cocina, en su cuarto llora más y hasta el punto en que grita que ella no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a su amada familia, que es una débil y se insulta a si misma mientras se desgarra de dolor. Cuando comemos carne lloramos a tal punto que no terminamos de comerla y Rika-nee siempre sirve 5 platos y deja tu lugar, terminamos durmiendo en tu cuarto para que no nos sintamos solas, y yo que te digo, cuando patino siempre me estoy cayendo y cuando recuerdo como me ayudabas a levantarme, me pongo a llorar, incluso aunque vamos en la misma escuela, tu tratas de evitarme y eso me duele, te sigo amando Ikki con todo mi corazón, En las noches salimos a retar a muchos Storm Riders y los acabamos derrotando, pero en lugar de festejar nos vamos a un parque a llorar hasta que no podemos más, cuando regresamos a casa encontramos a Rika-nee llorando, cuando nos ve nos regaña mientras llora diciéndonos:- ¿Dónde estaban?, se parecen a Ikki -, al final las 4 lloramos y Ume nos dice:- Son unas idiotas, si tu Mikan no fueras tan agresiva con él, si tu Ringo no lo hubieras retado esa vez, si no fuera tan pequeña y tu Rika-nee si lo hubieras detenido, es su culpa, su culpa, idiotas, idiotas- y se va corriendo a su cuarto, mientras nosotras nos quedamos en la sala pensando y tragando las palabras de Ume, es difícil saber que tu propia hermana menor te dice eso que tú sabes que es verdad. Eso era todo, en este momento las 4 seguimos a Kazuma para ir a verte, perdónanos. Vuelve a casa_

_Ringo_

_Ikki llorando:- Kazu, creo que va a llover, me cayó una brisa en el rostro –_

_Kazu:- Ikki….-_

_Chica del Toul:- Cuervo-sama, lo buscan…sus hermanas –_

_Ikki:- Diles que no estoy, que salí a patinar –_

_Chica:- Si –_

_*Cuando va la chica, ellas vienen a verlo, lo primero que hace Mikan es darle un puñetazo que no lo derriba*_

_Ikki:- ¿Te sientes mejor?_

_Mikan cae de rodillas llorando:- Cállate, maldito hermano menor –_

_Ume va y abraza a Ikki:- Tonto Ikki-san, Tonto Ikki-san, te extraño…hermano –_

_*Ikki con la mirada baja mientras abraza a Ume*:- Ume-chan –_

_Rika:- Ikki, ¿te gusto la comida? –_

_Ikki con la mirada baja:- No la comi, se la di a Kazu –_

_Rika enojada y llorando le da una bofetada:- Idiota, era para ti, me esforcé mucho para no llorar mientras la preparaba –_

_Ikki seguía con la mirada baja:- Rika-nee, incluso sino la comi, supe que era tuya, el olor de tu sazón es inconfundible –_

_*Rika se queda llorando de tristeza y alegría a la vez* _

_Ringo:- Ikki…yo…-_

_*En ese momento llega Agito, Buccha, Adachi, Yayoi, Orca, Onigiri y Kururu*_

_Ikki les da la espalda:- Ringo, Ume, Mikan y Rika… váyanse y no vuelvan a buscarme, ninguna vuelva a venir, por favor, no las quiero volver a ver nunca más –_

_*Todos no creen las palabras de Ikki, Onigiri iba a intervenir pero Buccha lo detiene*_

_Buccha:- No lo hagas, ve detenidamente a Cuervo –_

_Kururu:- No oyen su corazón, está llorando, pero se mantiene firme… Ikki-san_

_Agito:- Es verdad, esa situación le está doliendo más a el que a nadie, pero se mantiene firme, algo que le admiro, cualquiera se rompería como huevo –_

_Yayoi:- Agito-kun eso fue grosero –_

_Agito:- Fuck, es la verdad –_

_Buccha:- Cuervo se mantiene firme pero dentro de él está hecho un vidrio delgado –_

_Onigiri:- Ikki…-_

_Adachi:- Tienen razón, Ikki-san está siendo fuerte pero se ve que se romperá en cualquier momento –_

_Chica:- Cuervo-sama…. -_

_Kazu:- Ikki es fuerte, pero esto lo está desgarrando por dentro –_

_*Empieza a llover*_

_Mikan:- Si es verdad, dínoslo a la cara –_

_Ikki se voltea y las mira a la cara:- Les dije: váyanse y no vuelvan a buscarme, ninguna vuelva a venir, por favor, no las quiero volver a ver nunca más, ya no son mis hermanas –_

_* Las 4 Noyamano y los demás se impactan al oír las palabras de Ikki* _

_Kazu:- Ikki…. –_

_Ikki:-Ringo, quiero que terminemos, no quiero verte de nuevo, si nos vemos será en los caminos de los AT, como rivales. Adiós hermanas, adiós Neo Sleeping Forest –_

_*Ringo cae de rodillas, empezando a llorar, sus hermanas lloran igual, pero Ikki salta hacia dentro de la Torre Trophaeum para seguir entrenando*_

_Kururu:- Chicas, por favor váyanse, el descanso de Ikki-san ter~ –_

_Mikan:- ¡CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA! _

_*Kururu se queda impresionada la oír eso*_

_Ringo:- Iré tras él, no me importa si me lo tengo que llevar medio muerto, lo llevare a casa con nuestra familia –_

_*En ese momento Agito la ataca con su colmillo, pero Ringo lo esquiva*_

_Agito:- Fuck, grábense esto, ustedes, 4 perras, Cuervo no va a volver y no tiene intenciones de volver, ustedes no lo apoyaron en su entrenamiento, por eso decidió irse de su casa - _

_Kazu:-Agito tiene razón, no debieron de haberlo obligado a luchar contra ustedes en ese cubo, si se fue es porque~ -_

_Ume:- ¡CALLENSE!_

_Buccha:- No lo haremos, Ume-chan, ustedes fueron las únicas culpables de que Cuervo no quiera volver, esto te lo digo Rika-neesan, esa vez cuando dejaste ir a Cuervo, rompiste el vínculo con él, eso no le importo, de todos modos te rescato, sacrifico su regalia dándosela a Ringo, la cual destruyo, para rescatarte de Sora Takeuchi, estaban recuperando el vínculo, cada una rompió su vínculo con él, pero el trato de entrelazarlo pensando que ustedes eran su familia pero cuando no lo apoyaron en la decisión más difícil de su vida…le dieron las espalda y lo obligaron a luchar para que se quedara –_

_Orca:- Maestro… -_

_Onigiri:- Siento decir esto chicas, pero ellos tienen razón, cuando un hombre toma una decisión, sus hermanas deben de apoyarlo, pero hicieron lo contrario, le dieron la espalda, eso es algo imperdonable -_

_Rika furiosa:- ¿Y USTEDES QUE SABEN?, NOSOTRAS HEMOS ESTADO CON EL EN LA BUENAS Y EN LAS MALAS, INCLUSO CUANDO SE FUE POR PRIMERA VEZ, SE QUE NO HICE NADA, EL DECIDIO ESO, PERO NUNCA TOCAMOS SU HABITACION, CUANDO DESAPARECI, QUIESE VOLVER CON EL Y MIS HERMANAS, EL ES PARTE MI AMADA FAMILIA –_

_Kazu:- Eso es egoísmo –_

_* Rika se queda callada y con la mirada baja* _

_Kururu:- El dejo de ser parte de su familia cuando decidió irse, ahora no como Kururu, si no como la Reina de la Promesa, les exijo que se vayan de aquí y no vuelvan a molestar a Ikki, solo venga a reparar sus AT, Neo Sleeping Forest –_

_Ringo furiosa:- Tú no me das órdenes, estúpida –_

_*Ringo iba a golpear a Kururu pero Kazu recibe el golpe*_

_Adachi:- Kazu-san -_

_Kazu:- No oíste, Crazy Apple, dijo que te fueras, si no quieres entender tu y yo no enfrentaremos, aunque no tenga regalia, herede el título del rey de las flamas de Spitfire_

_Ringo como Crazy Apple:- Está bien, te destruiré personalmente –_

_*Adachi corre entre ellos y le da una bofetada a Ringo*_

_Adachi:- Te quiero mucho como amiga Ringo, pero si le haces algo a mi novio, juro te que arrepentirás –_

_Ringo:- Adachi…si es así, toma esto – _

_*En ese momento Kazu detiene la patada de Ringo y le suelta un puñetazo a la cara lanzándola*_

_Kazu enojado encendiendo su Air Gear:- Escúchame bien Ringo, nadie toca a mis amigos y a mi novia, oíste –_

_*Ringo ve que su Air Gear es superior al de Spitefire y al de ella*_

_Kazu:- Él no es el único que entrena, Ringo -_

_Ringo se detiene:- Kazu….. –_

_Rika:- Suficiente –_

_Mikan:- Tienes razón, Rika-nee –_

_Rika se inclina:- Nos retiramos, Reina de la Promesa, perdone las molestias –_

_Mikan va la entrada de la torre:- VEN MAÑANA, RIKA-NEE COCINARA UNA PARRILLADA –_

_Fin del Flash back_

Kazu:- Ikki no asistió, actualmente sigue viviendo en Tool Toul To, entrenando día y noche en la Torre, día tras día, vemos como se lastima, como termina exhausto, ha habido ocasiones en las cuales no ha podido salir por el agotamiento extremo, pero el sigue, siento que lo hace para olvidar el dolor de no ver a Rika-neesan y las demás -

Simca empieza a derramar lágrimas:- Cuervo…lo siento…perdóname por no estar contigo en esos momentos difíciles…lo siento -

Adachi:- No te culpes, Simca-san

Kazu:- Es verdad, tu trabajabas mientras paso eso, casi se me olvida, Ikki se enteró que estabas en la cuidad, así que me dijo que tendrá su descanso de 5 días de cada mes del entrenamiento en la torre, entonces que Simca-san, él, Adachi-san y yo fuéramos en una cita doble, y el siguiente día tuvieran la cita que te prometió en aquella ocasión –

Simca se sonroja y sonríe al oír eso, empezando a llorar:- Cuervo-kun, eres un tonto, ¿por cierto, ¿de dónde vienen? –

Kazu:- Venimos de el Toul Toul To, fui porque me dijeron que pueden recuperar la Regalia de la Flama y las demás regalias que fueron dadas para crear la regalia de la tormenta, la creación de las regalías de la pestilencia de Onigiri y la de la montaña de Buccha-san, también por la notica de la creación y modificación de la nueva regalia de la tormenta de Ikki, además fuimos a verificar si Adachi-san puede ser mi sintonizadora y por fortuna dio positivo –

Simca:- Vaya noticia, podre recuperar la regalia de mi hermano -

*Mientras platicaban*

Chico:- Wow, no lo puedo creer –

Chica:- Increible no puedo creer que existan Storm Riders con esas habilidades –

*Simca, Adachi y Kazuma escuchan eso y van a ver*

Kazu:- ¿Qué pasa?

Chico voltea:- ¿Qué no sabes…? *Se queda boquiabierto al ver que era Kazu*

Chico:- No puede ser es el Rey de las Flamas, Stealth

Chico 2:- Stealth-sama, perdone a mi compañero es nuevo en esto y no sabía que era usted –

Kazu:- Si, no hay problema –

Simca:- ¿Qué están viendo?

Chica:- Vemos un videos de guerras de partes tipo A en un pueblo al norte de Francia, donde un Storm Rider se enfrentó él solo a los Anges Prédateurs –

Kazu:- ¡¿A los Anges Prédateurs?!

Simca:- ¿No fue ese un equipo al que se enfrentaron en los cuartos de finales en el Grand Scale Torneo de hace 2 años?

Kazu:- Si, eran muy fuertes pero sobre todo eran muy tramposos, con esa estrategia del bandido, gracias a que Onigiri creo un gas paralizante e Ikki con su técnica de viento lo esparció, así pudimos ganar, al final nos dimos cuenta de que tenían a un sexto elemento que no estaba registrado, por eso los expulsaron del torneo -

Adachi:- Si ya los recuerdo –

Kazu:- ¿Pero qué paso?

Chico 2:- Pues… vean el video y se sorprenderán –

*Como dijo el joven, Simca, Adachi y Kazu se sorprendieron al ver que ese tipo era demasiado rápido, pero lo más asombroso es que uso 3 técnicas de senderos diferentes y al final venció al grupo con mucha facilidad*

Simca:- Si no me equivoco esas técnicas son del Sendero de Gaia, El Sendero Sangriento y el Sendero Ascendente –

Adachi:- ¿Cómo es posible que alguien haga esas técnicas sin una regalia?

Kazu:- Es verdad, ¿y ese tipo tiene nombre? –

Chica:- Solo se le conoce como "El León" –

Adachi:- ¿El león? -

Chica:- Si –

Simca:- Wow, pero ¿no saben cómo es o donde esta? –

Chica:- Si, estaba viendo la información del video y viene una descripción en los comentarios, dice que es un chico de 18 años, mide 2.03 m., de complexión fornida, con lentes de sol deportivos de color azul, una chaqueta de cuero azul oscuro con estampados de colores brillantes, pantalones chinos, AT personalizados –

*De pronto aparece un comentario*

Chica:- Esperen hay un comentario y es del líder de los Anges Prédateurs, dice:- El León está en Japón –

*Todos ven ese comentario*

Todos en el parque:- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

*En ese momento ven como los Skulls Saders están rodeando a un chico*

Skull 2:- Hey tú, no sabes que somos los jefes de esta zona -

Skull 3:- Somos los Skulls Saders –

Kazu:- Esos imbéciles…

Simca lo detiene:- No, espera, hay algo raro aquí

?:- ¿Así que tengo que respetar a unos besa traseros como ustedes?

*Todos se quedan impresionados al oír como el nuevo los insulta*

Skull 4 enfurecido:- ¡¿Qué?!

*Skull 4 va golpearlo pero este le da una patada*

?:- Jajajajaja, así que son los jefes por aquí, bueno los reto a un cubo 6 vs 1, ¿podrán?

Skull Lider:- Si quieres que te hagamos mierda, adelante –

*Todos se impresionan al oir eso*

?:- ¿Está loco?

? 2:- ¿Cómo un 6 vs 1?

Kazu:- ¿Habla en serio?

Simca:- Esto se puso interesante –

Adachi:- ¿Quién será? –

*De pronto da un salto para salir de donde estaba*

Kazu:- Increible -

Adachi:- Ese fue un salto de 2 m –

Simca toma su cámara y presiona un botón rosa:- ¿Cómo es posible?

*Kazu ve lo asombrada que esta Simca, pero nota que su cámara se parece a un medidor de las Tool Toul To*:- Eso es…-

Simca:- Si, le pedí a Kururu que modificara mi cámara con un medidor de Storm Riders –

Adachi:- ¿Qué pasa?

*Kazu y Adachi ven que su medida es de 520 Gears*

Kazu:- ¿Qué?, esto es imposible, ese es el nivel que tenía Spitfire, Yoshitsune y … -

Simca:- …Mi hermano, Killik –

Adachi:- Eso significa que está al nivel de un Rey –

*Simca mide a los Skulls*:- Son unos estúpidos –

Adachi:- ¿Por qué dices eso?, Simca-san –

Simca:- Ve por ti misma –

*Adachi ve que el nivel del chico es 530 y el de los Skull, el más fuerte es de 230*:- Acaba de aumentar más su poder

Simca:- Incluso si se unen para destrozarlo ellos perderían al instante -

Adachi:- ¿Cómo sabes?

Kazu:- Te lo pondré fácil, es como tirar un muro de 15 cm de grosor con palos de cristal, aunque fueran 50 a la vez, no lo tirarían y los palos se romperán –

Adachi:- Eso significa…

Kazu:- Si, perderán y acabaran muy mal –

Simca ve para su sorpresa:- No es posible, es el….

Adachi:- ¿Qué pasa?

*Adachi voltea para a donde mira Simca*:- Imposible…. -

Kazu:- ¿Qué les pasa chicas?

*Simca y Adachi estaban boquiabiertas, pero Adachi le señala en dirección en donde están viendo*

Kazu ve con impresión:- ¡ES ÉL! –

Simca:-_*2.03 m de altura, de complexión fornida, con lentes de sol deportivos de color azul, una chaqueta de cuero azul oscuro con estampados de colores brillantes, pantalones chinos, AT personalizados, es el, no lo puedo creer, el hombre que venció a un equipo de 5 Storm Riders él solo, es "El León" *_

Chica:- ¡KYA!, no lo puedo creer es él…EL LEÓN –

Chico:- El tipo que venció a un equipo de 5 en una guerra de partes Clase A

Chica:- Realmente es muy guapo –

Chico:- No creo que sea tan poderoso

*León oye eso y activa su Air Gear, asombrando a todos se acerca al chico sin que nadie se dé cuenta*

Kazu:*_¡Que velocidad! apenas pude ver cuando se movió*_

Simca:_*Tuve que activar mi modo Gravity Children para ver cómo se movía pero incluso así me costó trabajo -_

Adachi:- *_Es más veloz que Kazu-san e Ikki-san juntos* _

León:- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Chico:- Shido Kuroka –

León:- Kuroka Shido…eres el siguiente –

*Shido se queda temblando como gelatina*

?:- Soy DJ PLUGMAN, ¡BIENVENIDOS A LA GUERRA DE PARTES DE ESTA NOCHE QUE ES UN CUBO ENTRE: LOS JEFES DE LA ZONA, LOS SKULLS SADERS VS EL DEVORADOR DE STORM RIDERS, EL LEÓN!

Skull 4:- ¿El León?

Skull líder:- Así que es el -

Dj Plugman:-LAS REGLAS SON SIMPES ES UNA BATALLLA EN DESVENTAJA 6 VS 1 EL QUE QUEDE DE PIE GANA, PUEDEN USAR TODO EL ARSENAL DE SU AT STYLE, LE PEDIMOS AL PUBLICO QUE DESPEJE EL AREA -

*La gente se aleja de la parte central del parque para que ese punto sea el cubo, se suben a juegos y edificios cerca del parque para ver el encuentro, otros quedan en zonas cercanas*

DJ PLUGMAN:- ¡QUE COMIENZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EL COMBATE!

*Empieza el combate pero León cruza los brazos, mientras que los otros se esconden*

DJ PLUGMAN:- EL COMBATE EMPEZÓ, PERO LEÓN SE CRUZA DE BRAZOS MIENTRAS LOS OTROS DE ESCONDEN ENTRE LOS ARBOLES –

*Uno de los Skulls intenta atacar pero…*

*León le da un brutal golpe de derecha*:- SHOOT STRAIGHT –

DJ PLUGMAN:- Eso fue un golpe de Box, increible que poder tiene, además de ser un excelente Storm Rider, sabe pelear –

León acelera al máximo y saca volando a uno de los Skulls:- PROTEAN KICK

*León vuelve a cruzarse de brazos*

DJ PLUGMAN:- INCREIBLE, SIMPLEMENTE INCREIBLE, HA DEJADO A 2 INCONSCIENTES EN MENOS DE 15 SEGUNDOS DE QUE EMPEZO EL COMBATE –

Kazu observa el encuentro:- Debo de admitir que no me esperaba que supiera pelear –

Simca:- Es raro ver a un Storm Rider que use técnicas de Box –

Adachi:- Increible –

*En ese momento van pasando Ringo, Rika, Mikan y Ume*

Ringo:- ¿Qué pasa?

*Mikan le pregunta a un chico*

Mikan:- Dicen que hay un enfrentamiento de clase C, un cubo entre los Skull Saders vs El devorador de Strom Riders, "El León"

Ringo:- ¿El León?

Ume:- Si, he escuchado de él, estuvo en Francia y derrotó a un equipo de 5 Storms Riders, los Anges Prédateurs –

Rika:- Si no mal recuerdo, ellos se enfrentaron a Kogarasumaru hace 2 años, Onigiri-kun y Ikki les dieron una paliza -

Ume:- Pues él les gano en una derivación de una guerra clase A en menos de 30 segundos –

Rika:- ¡¿Qué?!, me alegra de haber venido –

*Entonces ellas van a donde están Simca, Adachi y Kazu*

Mikan:- Yo, Simca –

Ringo:- Así que estas en la ciudad -

Ume:- Hola Kazu –

Kazu:- Hola Ume-chan

Rika:- Simca-san, ¿Cómo te va?

*Simca no les contestaba solo las miraba furiosa*

Rika:- ¿Lo sabe, verdad?

Kazu encendiendo su Air Gear:- Si

Mikan:- Tsk…lo único que nos faltaba que la golondrina nos odie –

Simca:- No las odio, pero no las puedo perdonar -

Rika:- Entiendo, no hemos visto a Ikki pero esperemos que este bien –

Kazu:- Aunque insistentemente van a verlo solo para que las rechace -

Ringo:- ¿Y quién es el León? –

Adachi.- El de chaqueta de cuero de color azul –

Ringo:- ¿El que esta cruzado de brazos ahí parado?, no se ve muy fuerte -

Kazu:- No lo subestimes, él sabe cómo pelear, hasta ahora ha demostrado saber de Box –

Ume:- ¿Un boxeador?

Kazu:- Creo que si –

*En ese momento, León deja de cruzar los brazos y se prepara para dar una patada frontal ascendente*:-**OVER ROAD**: MEGATĀBIN (Mega Turbina)

*En ese momento de la nada surge una poderosa ráfaga de aire que hace que salgan volando 4 restantes y caen enfrente de León*

Rika:- ¡¿Qué?! , ¿Cómo es posible que pueda usar el sendero de la Devastación? –

Mikan:- Un momento ese es el chico que vi patinando de forma increible, no pensé que fuera así de poderoso –

Simca vuelve a utilizar su cámara:- Es imposible….-

Kazu:- ¿Qué sucede?, Simca-san

Simca:- Su nivel está en 660 Gears –

Las chicas y Kazu:- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?! , ¡¿660?! –

León ataca a uno de los Skulls Saders con un poderoso puñetazo:- STRAIGHT RUSH SHIN YI KEN

DJ PLUGMAN:- ESTÁ USANDO KENPO CHINO -

León salta y ataca a otro de los Skulls Saders sosteniendo su cabeza para darle un rodillazo a la cara:- KAO LOI

DJ PLUGMAN:- AHORA USA MUAY THAI-

Antes de que callera León se impulsa y ataca al penúltimo de los Skulls Saders con una poderosa patada a la cara:- CHICOTE (Látigo)

DJ PLUGMAN:- USA CAPOERÍA, PARA LOS QUE NO SEPAN QUE ES COMO YO, ES UN ARTE MARCIAL DE BRASIL EN DONDE SE USA MOVIMIENTOS AGILES Y FUERTES -

*León salta frente al líder de los Skulls Saders*

Skull líder:- Toma esto –

*Intenta golpear a León pero este lo toma del brazo para derribarlo*:- OOGOSHI

DJ PLUGMAN:- POR ÚLTIMO JIUJITSU -

*La batalla termina, León es el último de pie*

DJ PLUGMAN:- EL GANADOR ES LEÓN, FUE ASOMBROSO VERLO USAR BOX, UNA TECNICA INVOCANDO UN SENDERO, KENPO CHINO, MUAY THAI, CAPOERIA Y JIUJITSU. CHICOS Y CHICAS VIMOS UNA PELEA UNICA EN SU ESTILO -

*Termina la pelea y todos vuelven al parque*

Mikan:- Ese bastardo sí que sabe cómo luchar, quiero pelear con el –

Ringo:- Es increible –

Ume:- Un arte marcialista –

Rika:- Es fuerte, lo admito, no pensaría en enfrentarme a el –

*Después de eso, en un momento a otro aparece León al lado de Mikan y le dice al oído*:- No desees cosas peligrosas, porque cuando te pasan te arrepientes –

Mikan le suelta un golpe:- Bastardo –

León esquiva el golpe y la toma el brazo para derribarla:- OOGOSHI

*Mikan es derribada*

León:- Así nunca me ganaras -

León:- Ustedes deben de ser Storms Riders. Solo les diré una cosa con su nivel actual nunca me vencerán –

Crazy Apple:- Así, quisiera ver esas palabras ponerlas en acción -

Rika:- Ringo no lo hagas

Ringo:- INFINITE CHAIN: TURQUOISE SONIA

León:- Pobre chica, es un buen Trick pero *León aumenta su Air Gear destruyendo la técnica sin que nadie salga herido*

*Ringo se queda atónita*

Rika:- Es imposible, ¿Cómo alguien puede destruir una Trick de un sendero?, incluso para los reyes les cuesta trabajo y salen heridos levemente, él no puede ser humano –

*Cuando Ringo iba descendiendo debido a que León destruyo su Trick*

León:- SUPER UPPER

* Le conecta un poderoso Upper en la quijada, haciéndola volar para que se impacte en el suelo de donde estaban*

Sus hermanas, Simca. Adachi y Kazu:- ¡Ringo! –

* Kazu la revisa*:- Esta bien, solo esta noqueada, pero ese impacto sí que fue poderoso

León:- Tienes razón, me tuve que contener, si no lo hubiera hecho, le hubiera roto la quijada -

Mikan:- Maldito –

León:- Nos volveremos a ver Kogarasumaru y Neo Sleeping Forest

*León salta y se ve que patina muy rápido*

_**Qué onda bueno soy nuevo en la página espero que les guste mi trabajo como dice en mi perfil **__**SOLO ACEPTO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS Y MI TRABAJOS VAN A ESTAR INCOMPLETOS, DE TANTO EN TANTO LOS ACTUALIZARE PERO SERÁ CUANDO TENGA INSPIRACIÓN**_

_**Sin más que decir hasta la próxima**_

_**P.d.: No leeré comentarios ni los responderé pero agradeceré a quien le de favorite o follow a mis historias**_


End file.
